Among flat panel display devices, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has many advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, relative lower manufacturing cost and non-radiation, so as to play a leading role in the current market of panel display devices. A liquid crystal panel of TFT-LCD is generally formed by attaching an array substrate (TFT substrate) and a color filter substrate (CF substrate) to each other. Traditionally, the array substrate is generally processed by process of five photolithographies (five masks) or four photolithographies (four masks), and wherein each of the photolithographies requires to execute steps of cleaning, drying, film-forming and etching. Meanwhile, the CF substrate also requires several processes of photolithographies to finish. Each of the photolithographies needs to deposit at least one thin film, so that the TFT substrate and the CF substrate each has a plurality of thin films. As shown in FIG. 1, a TFT substrate comprises several array thin films, such as a source layer 101, a gate layer 102, a drain layer 103, an active layer 104, an insulating layer 105 and a first electrode layer 106. As shown in FIG. 2, a CF substrate comprise several CF thin films, such as a black matrix layer 201, a RGB (red-green-blue) layer 202 and a second electrode layer 203.
During the mentioned-above process of photolithographies, it is easy to form bubbles and dirt in each space between the thin films (the array thin films or the CF thin films) deposited on the TFT substrate or the CF substrate, so that it causes the disadvantage of partially different display contract within a display region of the display panel, resulting in affecting the display quality of the display panel.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal panel to solve the problems of the traditional technology.